1. Field
Example embodiments relate to semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) devices. Also, example embodiments relate to semiconductor IC devices that include transistors operating at different voltages.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor integrated circuit devices, such as a System On Chip (SOC), a MicroController Unit (MCU), and a Display Driver IC (DDI), may include a plurality of peripheral devices such as processors, memories, logic circuits, audio/video image processing circuits, and/or various interface circuits. Thus, the semiconductor integrated circuit devices may include transistors having different driving voltages. For example, a semiconductor integrated circuit device may include high-voltage driving transistors and/or low-voltage driving transistors.
In a semiconductor integrated circuit device including high- and low-voltage transistors, the high-voltage transistors may be electrically isolated from the low-voltage transistors. The high-voltage transistors affecting the operation of the low-voltage transistors may cause malfunctions of the low-voltage transistors.